


Day 8: Rings

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gives his boyfriend a gift he hopes that he will treasure forever. Being terrible with words, however, it takes Kagami some time to understand the true meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this happens to be so late and most likely rushed again! Another short one from me, but I hope it's still as enjoyable~
> 
> -Gia

"Oi... Kagami?" Aomine leant over the back of the couch on which his boyfriend was situated, tapping his shoulder.

"Hm?" The redhead replied as he looked up from his magazine, crimson eyes meeting with deep, but nervous cerulean orbs.

"I-I have something for you..." Aomine stammered as he walked around the couch and dropped down besides his boyfriend who instantly scooted closer to sneak a tender kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't have to do that!" Kagami exclaimed, although intrigued to see what he was receiving.

"I did!" Aomine almost barked resulting in a surprised look, "j-just- here."

He thrusted a small velvety box into Kagami's hand, his own hands clasping at his jeans as he seeked something to calm his nerves.

The smaller male looked hesitantly from the box to Aomine before eventually opening it, eyes widening at what he saw. A simple, but still breathtaking gold banded ring sat neatly in its plush box.

He took the ring out and on closer inspection noticed a small engraving on the inner side of the ring reading "always" causing his eyes to shine with glee.

"Aomine... This must've cost a lot!" Kagami's eyebrows furrowed with concern and said male instantly averted his gaze, cheeks burning.

"That doesn't matter. You deserve it." He bit his lip, the intense gaze boring into him.

"But-"

"No, _Taiga_. It's okay, please... J-Just accept it from me."

Kagami went to speak, his own cheeks heating up slightly, but Aomine hushed him by pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't," Touou's ace smiled sheepishly and jumped to his feet, disappearing out of view, "I-I'm going to the toilet."

"Okay..." Kagami's forked brows knitted together once again, perplexed as he watched Aomine disappear. Being finally left alone he decided to yet again inspect the gift in awe, "a promise ring maybe...?"

Deciding that was the case he unfastened his chain, "I don't think I can get rid of this one... I'm sorry," he clutched his brother's ring, a thumb stroking the circular piece of metal in reminiscence. Kagami then slipped Aomine's ring onto the chain so that it gently clinked together with his existing one.

He smiled. The two most important men in his life right by his heart as he re-fastened his chain.

 

Some time later Aomine emerged from the bathroom and his tense body language assured he was still incredibly nervous. Kagami noticed this, but thought little of it instead snuggling up to his boyfriend as soon as he had returned to his seat on the couch.

Wrapping his arm around Kagami and taking a glance down at the redhead Aomine noticed the golden glint of the ring hanging from Kagami's chain... Besides Himuro's. He bit his lip, unsure whether to be happy or slightly disappointed. Understanding how Kagami felt, however, he decided not to dwell on.

Kagami sighed contently, able to feel the ocean blues looking down at him and rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. He enjoyed the comfort he felt in his boyfriends strong arms, but he could feel how rigid his muscles were today, the warmth radiating from his body exceptionally higher than normal.

"You're hot..." Kagami muttered risking a glance at Aomine who still happened to be looking at the chain in thought until his eyes snapped up to greet the handsome face he loved.

"I am? Sorry," he replied absent-mindedly, once again looking off into the distance.

Kagami pouted and decided to interlace his fingers with the tan slender ones, their hands fitting together perfectly.

Perfectly, except for one small thing. A cool, rigid band of something golden which sparkled out of the corner of Kagami's eye. Looking down at it, he gasped.

It matched Kagami's perfectly, but that's not what shocked him. It was the finger that the ring happened to be situated on - the ring finger of the left hand.

It all made sense to him now, why Aomine had been so tense, so flustered and desperate for Kagami to accept his gift. If only the idiot had got on one knee maybe the redhead would have realised sooner and saved his boyfriend the stress.

"Daiki!" Kagami exclaimed as he turned to pounce on his boyfriend snagging him in a tight embrace, "the answer..." He leant close to Aomine's ear and whispered carefully, "is yes."

Aomine's eyes widened, Kagami had understood his intentions? His heart flipped and ease and warmth filled his body causing a huge grin to spread across his lips. He cupped Kagami's cheeks raising his head slightly so that their eyes met, "r-really?!"

"Really," the smaller man nodded solemnly, his own sunshine-filled smile appearing, "I want to spend my life with you- t-to become Taiga Aomine."


End file.
